companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotchkiss Light Tank
The Char léger modèle 1935 H, ''or commonly known as the Hotchkiss H35, is one of the reward units that can be unlocked in Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor . It replaces the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank of the Panzer Elite . Overview It is one of the light tanks, or ''tankettes, built by the French during World War II. During that time, it was utilized by the French Cavalry. But due to the defeat of France on 1940, its production stopped. The remainder of these tanks were adapted for use by the Germans and its surrounding allies during the war. It is the only light tank that is deployed by the Panzer Elite, or by the Axis for that matter. It replaces the faction's tougher, and less versatilePanzer IV Infantry Support TankPanzer IV Infantry Support Tank. With its diminutive size light weight, it can cruise around the battlefield to hunt down infantry, or flank larger tanks, avoiding damage while cutting them down to size. It is highly versatile, and can fulfill a medium anti-tank role and a medium artillery role if fully upgraded. And as a well-armored tank, it is invulnerable to bullets. It is built from the Panzer-Support Kommand and costs 280 manpower and 45 fuel to create a single unit. It takes up 6 units on the population cap. There are two upgrades available for this unit: one replaces its stock tank gun with a 37mm SA18 gun, capable of piercing moderate armor with its armor-piercing rounds. The other equips it with four wurfrahmen 40 launch tubes, giving it a medium artillery role amongst the Panzer Elite. It can be a highly effective mobile artillery platform when formed in large groups and can devastate a large area by saturating its target with rockets, instantly supressing infantry and damaging buildings and vehicles. Unfortunately, even if upgraded, it will stand no chance against heavy armor and anti-tank weapons. Its light armor may be immune to anti-infantry attacks, but it cannot defend its own if it encounters any anti-tank unit. Upgrades Long barreled 37mm SA18 tank gun - Replaces the original tank barrel with a longer one, and equipping it with armor-piercing shells, increasing its effectiveness against vehicles. Costs 75 munitions Wurfrahmen 40 - Equips the tank with four Wurfrahmen 40 rocket launchers, enabling it to devastate a large area at long range. Costs 150 munitions Cooldown: 85 seconds. Weaknesses Being a light tank, it is very agile and can strike at undefended positions quickly. However, unlike the Panzer IV infantry support tank, it is highly vulnerable from anti-tank weapons. It cannot survive more than two hits from an anti-tank gun, much less from anything more than that. It uses its speed to get away from any attackers, and if its engine is badly damaged, there may be a small chance of survival. Also, its Wurfrahmen 40 rocket launchers have a large radius, too large to hit any small target with only four rockets to fire per barrage. Even if the gun is fully upgraded, it delivers little damage to dedicated heavy vehicles. All these only forces the Hotchkiss tank to three roles in combat: As a reconaissance unit, as a hit-and-run unit, and as an artillery unit. Reference An article about this unit in real life can be found here Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor Category:Vehicles